What if
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: DISCONTINUED - SWHPSG crossover. Chapter 7 is just something that i found that i wrote before i Discontinued the fic so thought i would post it anyway.
1. Don't want to!

What if Qui-Gon had lived to Train Anakin but he still turned? What if Obi-Wan took a different Padawan after being knighted? What if Padmé was sent to Earth for her own protection? What if she was sent to Hogwarts to live? What if years later Luke, Leia and their families came to Earth to find her? What would happen?  
  
SW/HP/SG crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters, places or objects belong to me.  
  
"Why can't I stay here? I am more useful here! Here I can watch my children secretly without Vader knowing but if I leave then I will never see them again." Padmé Skywalker yelled. She had been in the council chambers at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for hours arguing her point. "Stay you can not. Go you must. For your own protection this is and your children's" Yoda reasoned. "You won't be alone. We are sending four Jedi with you and your handmaiden, Sabe." Mace Windu said.  
  
Padmé was being sent to a less advanced planet to protect her from her husband, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, who had recently turned against the Jedi and was now doing everything in his power to destroy them, and with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic helping him it wasn't proving very difficult for him. Already, after a month, Vader and his troops had killed over 70 Jedi and the numbers were rising everyday.  
  
"Argue about this you should not. Final it is." Yoda said, banging his walking stick against the ground for emphasis.  
  
"Don't worry Padmé it will all work out fine." Sabe assured her friend as they walked towards their quarters in the temple to collect their bags to leave. "I don't like this idea of hiding" Padmé complained. "It won't be forever." "Yes but the time difference created by the hyperspace interference around this galaxy means that if we are go for 1 year there will be ten here. If I am gone for more than 3 years my children will be older then me!" "Well we could only be gone for a month then the Jedi may sort out the problem really quickly then we can come home to your children." "But then again we could be gone for 10 years." "Why are you being so negative it isn't like you?" Sabe was starting to getting very annoyed with her friend. "I have."  
  
"M'lady are you ready to leave?" Jedi knight Siri Tachi asked as she walked into the room. "Yes we're coming." Sabe turned and started to collect their bags. Padmé reluctantly followed her handmaiden.  
  
They walked to the lowest levels of the temple to a large room. There were only two items in the room; one was a very large ring with strange markings around the ring. The second was a smaller consol with the same markings but also a large orange/red crystal in the middle. The Jedi council and the Jedi that were going with them, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Denalen Sun, and Bant, where waiting.  
  
"We have found some people that will help you to fit in as much as possible on the other side." Windu informed them. "Master Jinn sent this last message before he went in to hiding." He produced a small message recorder and pressed a button showing an image of a tall man, with shoulder length brown hair and an air of dignity.  
  
"Obi-Wan, Denalen, Bant, Siri, Senator Padmé, Sabe, I hope that you arrive at your destination safely. I will be going into hiding to watch over Luke straight after I send this message so you won't be able to contact me. When it is time, I will be the one to contact you, if anyone else contacts you then don't believe them unless they know the reply to the message that the council will tell you before you leave. Obi-Wan make sure that whoever on the planet is in control of one of the Chappa'ai knows the saying but make sure you can trust them. I must go now but I want you all to know that I will be thinking of you everyday and I will protect Luke with all my power. May the Force be with you all always."  
  
The transmission then ended.  
  
After a short silence Windu spoke again. "The message that Qui-Gon was talking about is this." He told them I short message and the answer they were to expect, it was in the native language of Naboo before they started to use basic. "You will be met on the other side of the Chappa'ai, by a man named Albus Dumbledore he will take you to where you will be staying. Padawan Sun will stay close to the Chappa'ai so that if you are called you will know. May the Force be with you!"  
  
"And with you Masters." The four Jedi replied. Then Obi-Wan walked over to the smaller device and started to press the different symbols then the crystal in the centre. The Large circle sprang to life and a surge of water like substance shot out then back in leaving a pool in the substance in the centre of the ring.  
  
The group walked over to the Chappa'ai and Siri stepped through the ring first followed by the rest of the group. The Chappa'ai closed leaving the Jedi Council to hope that they would all make it home again soon. 


	2. New Teachers

Chapter 2  
  
3 years later, Earth time. 33 years later, Republic time. (A/N I put 33 because months on Earth  
would equal years in SW universe)  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Welcome back everyone for another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore's voice seemed to spread to even the furthers, "Now before the feast I have a few start of term notices I wish to inform you all of. Firstly the forbidden forest is as it's name suggests forbidden." His gazed around at the students in front of him, stopping sometimes on the troublemakers.  
  
"Second we have two new teachers, the first most of you will know is Professor Lupin, who was here two years ago, is back to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and before the rumours start, Yes he is a werewolf and we will be taking many precautions every full moon so none of you should worry.  
  
"The other new teacher isn't here tonight but will be joining us tomorrow for the first classes, Professor Skywalker is teaching a new subject all together which will become a compulsorily subject for 5 years up. To fit it in Transfiguration and charms will be fitted into as one class instead of two. But I am not going to tell you what the classes will be about you have to find out for yourselves. Now enjoy your meals."  
  
Dumbledore sat and the tables filled with food and everyone started their own conversations.  
  
The next day, the 6th year students were sitting in class waiting for the new teacher to arrive. The Slytherins as always were ignoring the other houses except to throw an insult at them.  
  
"Do you think it will be a guy or a girl?" Ron Weasley asked. "Oh I hope it's a woman. We have way to many male teachers in this school." Lavender Brown said. "Yeah that would be great but if it is they will most likely be like 60 like all the other teachers here!" Justin Flinch-Fletchley stated. "Yeah they never have young teachers here." Harry Potter joined in the conversation. But was watching the shadows to the front of the room. "What you looking at Harry?" Ron asked. "I think there is somethi."  
  
Just then the door at the front of the classroom connecting to another room opened revealing someone in a swirling blue cloak that covered them head to toe with a hood covering their face. Three more people two in brown cloaks, one also in blue, followed the person.  
  
The one first walked to the teachers desk and removed the cloak revealing a beautiful young woman with brown eyes and hair done up in a very elaborate style held up by gold rings. She had an dark purple over coat on that was open at the front revealing a long dress that was a shade lighter then the over coat. The dress fell to the floor and buckled on the ground around her. It was covered in embroidery and had long sleeves that almost covered her hands. She also had a gold necklace on that covered her neck in rings. (A/N think of the dress in AOTC where she meets Anakin and Obi-Wan again.)  
  
"My name is Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." The teacher said turning around, "you can call me Padmé or Amidala, but I do not want you to call me professor Skywalker because I have never been a teacher before and I have always been given a title so for once I would appreciate it if you would use my given name. Now the Headmaster didn't tell you what this class was about did he?" the teacher looked around the room waiting for an answer.  
  
After a minute Hermione Granger spoke up, "No he only said there was to be a new class and you were teaching it."  
  
"Good well this course has never been taught anyway on this planet before because there was no one qualified. Now this class doesn't have an official name but you could call it. Alien studies for lack of a better name."  
  
To say the class as shocked was an understatement, except for Hermione who thought the idea fascinating and Harry who was watch the shadows still and not listening properly.  
  
Padmé saw that Harry wasn't concentrating and walked towards him, "And what is so interesting? Mr.?" "Potter." "Mr Potter. What are you looking at?" "There is someone in the shadows." He replied. "Very observant. Mr Potter. You can come out Obi-Wan. What house are you in Mr Potter?" "Gryffindor." "Well then 5 points to Gryffindor."  
  
"Now I know this is a strange concept but I am not from this planet or even this galaxy." Padmé walked to the front of the class again. "I am from a planet about 568, 943, 000 light-years away from here. The planet is called Naboo and is apart of organization called the Republic. Here you will learn about the Republic and another organization called the Jedi Order. As well as the non-human races of my galaxy. Now the people behind me are here as my bodyguards but will be helping with teaching."  
  
The four other in the room stepped closer to the class but only three removed their cloaks. The one in blue was a woman that could have been mistaken for Padmé if they were wearing the same cloths. She was in a long dress that was a little blue with her brown hair up in a style similar to Padmé's. "This is Sabe my Handmaiden from Naboo, she was trained to look venerable but really is a fully trained warrior."  
  
The next was the person Harry had seen in the shadows, Obi-Wan, He was in a simple tunic and pants both in browns with brown boots and belt. There was a metal tube hanging of his belt. "This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan, he is part of the organization that I mentioned before, as is Siri and Bant," Padmé said pointing to the last two.  
  
Siri had blond hair that hung just below her shoulders and brown eyes. She was also dressed in a brown tunic and boots and had the cylinder hanging from her belt.  
  
Bant still hadn't taken off the cloak so no one could see if her face. But by her height and what they could see of her build it was defiantly a female.  
  
"Now as I was saying before we will also be teaching you about different species from our galaxy so today I thought we would let you have some fun and see how good your drawing skills are!" Padmé said handing out some parchment as she spoke. "Now I want you to draw what you think a amphibious human would look like! You have ten minutes to draw it then we will see who is the closest." She went back to the front of the room and started talking to the other adults. The students all exchanged bewildered looks at the strange request before trying to think of what to draw.  
  
Ten minutes later Padmé collected the pictures and she looked though them with Bant who still hadn't taken off her cloak. They giggled at some but in the end took one of the pictures and showed it to the class.  
  
"Ok this one is the closest we could find to what they really look like." The picture had a human body with the head of a goggle-eyed goldfish. The class laughed at the picture and Seamus Finnigan turned slightly red when he recognised it as his.  
  
"Now you are probably wondering why we asked you to do this and why Bant still hasn't taken her cloak off! Right?" the class nodded.  
  
"Well Bant isn't human she is in fact a species called Mon Calamari." Obi- Wan spoke this time. "They are a water dwelling race and so look very different to humans. Now we asked you to draw these so that you would know what to expect when she takes her hood off. If we hadn't done this at lest one of you would have. how would you put it?. Freaked out? When you saw her face. So she is going to take the cloak off now so you can see what she really looks like."  
  
Bant stepped froward and took off her cloak. She had brown skin, no hair and large blue eyes on the sides of her head. She also had small whiskers coming out of her cheeks. She was wearing the same thing as Obi-Wan and Siri except they where light blue in colour. Her hands were webbed made for swimming, her skin also shone as if it were wet.  
  
"Hello all," her voice had a wispy sound to it but had a gentleness to it I know that my appearance is very different from what you are use to but don't be afraid to ask me questions about my life and my culture. Also if you see me swimming and I go under water for a long time don't worry because my species can hold their breath for many hours before even starting to worry about drowning." She smiled at them then stepping back next to Obi-Wan who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
How Siri stepped forward, "Ok we had another 20 minutes of class left so we will go through around the room could you please say your name and something you like to do when your not at school. OK we will start from the back left hand side." She said, "your left," she added as an after thought.  
  
"My name is Lavender Brown and I like to go out with my out-of-school friends."  
  
"I'm Parvati Patil and I like to go to parties."  
  
This continued though the rows of students.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I play Quidditch on the family Quidditch pitch."  
  
As it got closer to Harry he started to worry about what to say, he hated everything to do with his relatives.  
  
"My names Hermione Granger, I read in my spare time and swim."  
  
"Ron Weasley, I spend most of my time watching for my twin brothers to make sure they don't try any of their new pranks on me." Most of the class laughed at this statement.  
  
Then it came to Harry, "Ok my name is Harry Potter and. well I don't do anything outside of school," well not that I'm going to tell you, he added to himself. Padmé opened her mouth to respond but the bell rang and Harry ran out of the room before she could stop him. 


	3. Normal? As if

Chapter 3  
  
Padmé did bring up what happened in the first class with Harry again and the classes because the centre of conversation for all who took it and even some who didn't but had heard of it from the students who did.  
  
There were many different things that made the students like the classes; it depended on the students' personality and interests to what it was.  
  
To the girls who spent all their spare time swapping fashion tips it was the elaborate dresses that Padmé and Sabe wore, a different one for everyday.  
  
To the intellectual students that loved to learn new things, it was all the unknown information of another galaxy on the other side of the universe.  
  
To the Rough and tumble boys it was the Battles, Wars and Weapons that they learned about.  
  
But no matter what their values and opinions were the class suited everyone.  
  
Also as an added bonus it had been a relatively normal year so far till 3 weeks after Christmas when Dumbledore addressed the school at dinner.  
  
"Students as you all know Voldemort is back. It has come to the teachers attention that if he was to attack the school a lot of you would panic and a lot of you would be killed for that reason." Dumbledore stopped to let that sink in.  
  
"So to help resolve this problem we are going to start honing your skills in defence. We want to make you all more alert, even in school. So from today the teachers will be trying different techniques to help you. This will also include shooting curses at you in class or the corridors. If you manage to dodge the curse then you will be rewarded with house points.  
  
"We also would like you all to know that if you want some help with a certain curse or charm that may be useful there are some students that you can go to for help. Would DA please stand?"  
  
Harry looked around at his fellow DA members in surprise; he noticed that they all had the same look on their faces. They all looked to him for instructions and he stood up, followed by the rest of the group.  
  
"These students went against Professor Umbridge last year and started a defence league of sorts to make sure they could defend themselves if the school was attack or they themselves were attacked. I am sure that they would all be willing to help you out if help is needed." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry who nodded his consent then sat down again followed by the other students who had stood.  
  
"Now are there any questions?" A couple of students put up their hands and Dumbledore called for each to speak.  
  
"So we could be just walking down a corridor and a teacher will jump out and try to curse us?"  
  
"Yes, but try not to get to paranoid about it, please, it won't necessarily happen to you, it is just to teach you to defend yourselves and friends."  
  
"Wait, so if someone attacks a friend we can defend them?"  
  
"Well we wouldn't expect you to just stand there, you are very welcome to help your friends. Any more questions? No? Well of to your common rooms all of you." Dumbledore sat down again and everyone left. 


	4. When Teachers Attack

Chapter 4  
  
After that most of the students started to look around every corner, statue and Suit of Armour to make sure that there were no teachers behind them waiting to curse an unsuspecting student.  
  
But nothing happened, so a few weeks later the students started to calm down thinking it was a joke but it seemed as if that was what the teachers had been waiting for.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Transfiguration and walked to their normal seats to wait for Professor McGonagall to come in.  
  
After about 5 minutes the students started to relax thinking that the teacher had had to go elsewhere for a while. She had never been late for class before.  
  
Another 5 minutes passed and some of the students decided that if the teacher wasn't coming they were going to leave. Most of them made it to the door before it happened.  
  
"Stupefy" came from 5 different directions of the room, all hit their targets and the curses were fired again, then again and then one more time before five teachers came out of different areas of the room to inspect the damage they had coursed. They were McGonagall, Sabe, Flitwick, Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
When they looked around the room it looked like all the students had been hit by a curse.  
  
"Stupefy" most of the teachers were surprised to see the students that had been in DA jump up from the floor and try to retaliate. McGonagall and Sabe were hit by the curses but they had miscalculated Flitwick's dwarfed size so they went over his head, Dumbledore was not so easily tricked by something like that and Snape had jumped behind the teacher's desk to hide.  
  
The last of the teachers and the students fought for a while not getting anywhere till Harry who had hidden under the desk in the first place got Snape in the legs before jumping out and getting Flitwick at the same time as Hermione. They then all turned their wands on Dumbledore who finally went down but still that was with over 10 curses at once.  
  
After they had taken down all the teachers they set to work waking all the students, starting with the few from DA that had gone down at the end, then the rest of the students. They all looked around at the others on the floor before seeing the teachers unconscious on the ground around them and then filling the room the low buzz of conversation.  
  
After that Harry turned around and woke up the teachers starting with the Sabe and McGonagall, then Flitwick, Snape and finally Dumbledore, who smiled at the group.  
  
"Well done all of you who tricked the us, that is a very good trait to be able to think that quickly in a situation like that. I think 20 points each to all the students who were still active after the first attack. So that's Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Erin Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Terry boot, Susan Bones. Which is 160 points to Gryffindor, 60 to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  
  
"The rest of you would do well to work on your reflexes it may well save your lives in the future. Now we will leave you to your lesson." With that all the extra teachers left, Dumbledore, Sabe and Flitwick left smiling and talking about the different fighting styles of the students. While Snape was scowling at Harry more then ever.  
  
After lunch Harry & Ron went outside for a while while Hermione went to the library as always. But they lost track of the time and ended up having to run to Alien Studies. When they got there the lesson had already started.  
  
Harry took it upon himself to apologise for both of them, "Sorry Padmé we.Oh sorry Sabe, I thought you were Padmé for a second."  
  
"Harry that is Padmé!" Ron whispered in his ear. "No its not Padmé puts all her weight on her right side, while Sabe has all her weight centred."  
  
"Very good Mr Potter, that is correct." The real Padmé came out of the shadows and stood next to Sabe. They were both wearing the same cloths and hairstyles making them look disturbingly identical. "If you haven't guessed yet this was another of the tests that Dumbledore has us giving you. 30 points to Gryffindor. Now sit down please."  
  
Once they were seated she started to explain what was going on, "In the first lesson I mentioned that Sabe was my handmaiden, well this was because I was the elected Queen of my planet." She smiled at the awed expressions she received, "Later I was elected senator of my planet because of this my life was constantly put in danger. So I was assigned handmaidens who were my physical height, stature and mainly looked the same.  
  
"One of these women was given the job of impersonating me if things got over the top. Sabé was that person when I was Queen and another woman called Cordé. Now Cordé was killed in an assassination attempt on my life, so Sabe was called back to my side. So in this way the ruling power of my planet is always protected. We even managed to trick the Jedi once." Padmé explained.  
  
"Yes that was very dangerous on your part M'lady." Obi-wan chided. "Oh don't start, Master Kenobi. I was a 14 year old and I wanted to get out of that blasted ship," she teased. Obi-Wan gave her a teasing bow in response. "Yes well that isn't a very good excuse is it, you were the one who wanted to stay on Naboo even when it was being invaded." "I wanted to stay with my people to give them hope and I didn't expect to crash on a desert and have a little slave boy get all cute and ask me if I was an Angel." The girls in the class all made 'ohh' sounds, at the image they all got from her statement.  
  
"Oh look at the time you will all be late for your classes, off you all go now." Padmé and her friends all left out the door at the front of the room.  
  
"Well this has definitely been an interesting day." Hermione said as she walked towards the lake with Ron and Harry. "I second that, but it was fun to dual with the teachers!" Ron said. "Yeah."  
  
They continued to the waters edge and wadded in the water for awhile. "Can you guys hear that?" Hermione asked after a bit. The boys stopped and listened, it sounded like someone crying. They looked around to find the source of the sound and saw a figure sitting by a tree nearby.  
  
When the got closer they realised that it was Padmé. She was sitting with her back to the tree holding a metal cylinder like the ones that the Jedi carried.  
  
"Professor are you alright?" Hermione asked. Padme jumped up with the cylinder raised, but now it had a blue bar coming out of it and it was humming. When she saw who it was she lowered the weapon and turned it off before slumping on the ground again.  
  
The Gryffindor students stood for a minute wondering what to do, Hermione was about to ask the question again when Padmé spoke. "Do you remember that in class, I said that there was a time difference in my galaxy?" They nodded. "I left because my husband was out to kill everyone I loved, I left a few weeks after giving birth to twins. They were taken from me to protect them, then I can here." She stopped, then started to cry again. Hermione sat next to her putting an arm around her hoping to comfort her. After a few minutes she spoke again.  
  
"The little slave boy I spoke of in class to day was my husband and it reminder me that because of the time difference.my children.my children will now be older then . then me, I just can't bare to think that they have been alive longer then me and I wasn't their to see it happen. It was 3 years ago that I gave birth to then and now they will be around 33 maybe 34 and I am only 27." She started crying again and Hermione pulled her close, though thinking how strange it was to be comforting her teacher.  
  
After a about 10 minutes she stopped crying and sat up again. "Thank you, Miss Granger." "That ok, everyone needs to cry sometimes." She replied. "Yes I suppose they do. Would you walk with be back to the castle, I bet my bodyguards will be tearing it down looking for me." She stood and attached the cylinder to her belt.  
  
They then walked back to the castle.  
  
(A/N I have rewritten the first chapter so that the next will make sense, if you don't want to read it again, Basically I have given Obi-Wan a Padawan {Qui-Gon trained Anakin} his name is Denalen Sun, he was told to stay near the Stargate to lead anyone to Padmé if they came to take her home after the war. Thanks for reading my story, please review. Also if you can think of a better title plz tell me. Thanks again) 


	5. The secrets of Jack and Daniel

Chapter 5  
  
"Off world Activation! Repeat, Off world Activation!"  
  
General Hammond raced into the control room followed by the base's top team, SG-1. "Close the Iris! Is there a code coming though?" Hammond asked. "No but there is a message." Major Davis reported. "Put it on Audio."  
  
They listen for any sound, waiting a few seconds before any came thourgh. "Qui lonian nabona seta lon! Qui lonian nabona seta lon!" Then silence. Everyone turned to Dr Daniel Jackson, the main linguist on the base. He had a far away look on his face.  
  
"Docter can you understand them?" Hammond asked. "Open the Iris!" Daniel said. "What who are they." Colonel Jake O'Neill asked. "Please just trust me, Open the Iris." "Open the Iris," Hammond commanded. The metal cover over the Stargate open revealing the watery looking substance behind it.  
  
Daniel ran down into the gateroom while taking out a small silver thing from under his shirt. He spoke into it, "Treyi huttoma dora Qui lonian! Treyi huttoma dora Qui lonian!"  
  
From the gate came a tall man with grey hair, followed by another younger man with sandy brown hair. Then two women, one with long brown hair and the other bright red, came through, before another man while dark brown hair, a gold man-like robot and a short, blue, domed robot. Then an overly tall hairy thing that looked like a dog walking on it's back legs.  
  
The men at the base of the gate ramp all with guns became tenser at the groups size. But Daniel walked up to the first old man and bowed to him. "Master Jinn." "Padawan Sun." They then hugged each other in a big bear hug.  
  
Then Daniel walked over to the robots. "Hey Threepio how ya going?" "I am still fully functional, Denalen." "What we have had Goldrod for over 10 years and we still can't get him to call us anything but master! How'd ya do it?" The dark haired man said. "I got Ani to program it into him for me. Hey R2 you still keeping 3PO out of trouble?" The little droid beeped at him. "Good." "And Chewbacca, I didn't think I would see you again." Daniel said to the tall hairy man. Who responded by a mix of howls, growls and barks. "Good for you." "Padawan?" the older man said, "I think you should explain to those men who we are before they shoot us!"  
  
Daniel/Denalen turned to see that the rest of SG-1 one had entered the room along with General Hammond.  
  
"Doctor Jackson would you like to give me a good reason why I just let 8 unknown individuals onto this base?" Hammond asked. "Um that would take awhile ti explain, could we go some where else to explain please?"  
  
The General stopped to think about it. "Would it help if we gave up all are weapons?" The sandy haired man asked. "Yes thank you." "Do you have a bag or something we can put them in please?" "Yes" he turned to a near by airman. "Could you please get us a bag to put their weapons in? Thank you"  
  
He turned back to see then removing all different weapons of then ranging from small knifes to guns. They then put them in the bag provided, which ended up being considerately full.  
  
"Ok this way please." Hammond said. Then there was a small voice from behind the group. "Mummy where we going?" the SGC personnel all saw three small children behind the adults. The small woman with long brown hair picked up a small girl of about 5, the man next to her with short brown hair and the sandy haired man picked up the two small boys, one the same age as the girl the other a year or so younger.  
  
"Were going to explain to the man over there why were here OK." The lady with the girl said. "When will we see Grandma?" the younger boy asked. "Soon honey." "OK"  
  
Hammond and SG-1 watched the exchange before leading the group to the Debriefing room. They all sat down except the tall hairy man and the robots who stood against a nearby wall.  
  
"OK.Um First my name isn't Daniel Jackson. It's Padawan Denalen Sun. I was part of an organization called the Jedi Order before I came to the SGC. I was assigned to watch over the Stargate till these people came through." "So where's the real Daniel?" Major Samantha Carter asked. "I am. Before I came to this planet there never was one." "But all legal documents say you are Daniel Jackson." She reminded him. "Yes they were all forged."  
  
"You are human aren't you?" Jack asked. "Yes, but." he stood up and closed his eyes, after a second his hair got shorter and a braid appeared behind his right ear. He also got taller. When he opened his he still looked like Daniel except the small changes. "I am younger then you thought, I am 19 years of age. But I had to make myself look older to make you trust me. Sorry." "So we have been sending a 19 year old young man on dangerous missions throughout the galaxy."  
  
The tall grey haired man stood now, "Which is what he was trained to do and has been doing since he was 11. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn; I was a Jedi Master in the old republic. This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," The pointed to the Sandy haired man, "his wife, Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker," The red head woman, "Leia Organa Solo," The short brown haired woman, " her husband Han Solo," the dark haired man, "their children, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin," the three children, "and Chewbacca, the Wookie," the hairy guy, "Then C-3PO and R2-D2.  
  
"We are here to collect a woman and her bodyguards and take them home, we then plan to go back to our Galaxy to restart the Jedi Order." He explained. "Why was she here in the first place?" Jack asked. "She was sent here to protect her from her husband, a Jedi who went bad, Now that he has been killed she is welcome to come home." Qui-Gon told him.  
  
"Ok well where is she?" Sam asked. "She is staying at a School in England called Hogwarts." "What?!! Like Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts" Jack yelled in surprise. Hammond turned to his 2IC, "You have heard of it." "Yes sir I went to school there." "Why are you so surprised O'Neill? If it just a school shouldn't it be a normal place to send someone to stay." Teal'c asked. "It's not a normal school." "Why Jack I didn't know you were a Wizard!" Daniel said.  
  
"A What?" Sam asked. "Yes, I was, but Sarah asked that I never do magic again when we married after she died I still honoured her wishes and stayed away." Jack said. "Well could you take us to Hogwarts, please." Daniel asked.  
  
Jack looked to his CO questioningly. "Well you will have to go through a medical first and you will be accompanied at all times by SG-1." Hammond said. "Thank you sir."  
  
10 minutes later they were all in the infirmary, having a check up.  
  
"OK, well there is nothing I can see that is wrong with them," Dr Janet Fraiser said to Hammond. "Alright, Jack you can go I will organize transport to the nearest airstrip." "With all dew respect sir where we are going anything electric will fail and I don't want to crash a plane into the school." "But how will you get there?" "I can get us there, sir, trust me." "Very well. You leave in an hour." "Sir I will need I little longer then that please 2 at the lest." "Ok can everyone meet in the debriefing room then." With that they all split up to get ready. 


	6. Why are you wearing a dress O'Neill?

Chapter 6  
  
"OK people all we're all here except Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said to the group. They were all waiting in the debriefing room. Daniel/Denalen had resorted back into his Jedi tunic and pants. Also the Jedi had had their weapons returned. "I'm here." O'Neill came in, but instead of wearing his usually uniform he was in wizarding robes. But his team didn't know that. "Sir what are you wearing?" Sam asked her CO while trying not to laugh. "Why are you wearing a dress O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, with the usual raised eyebrow. "Don't you dare laugh, giggle or even smile. It is not a dress they are robes. I thought that if I was going back into the wizarding world I would wear the proper cloths."  
  
"Very well, how are you planning to get their Colonel?" Hammond asked trying not to look at the robes that his 2IC was wearing. "Well I have made a Portkey that will take us to the Hogwarts grounds." He said. "A what???" Sam asked. "Really Carter are you telling me that I know something that you don't, I'm shocked." "Sir please there are lots of things that you know that I don't." "Name 2 other then what you've learned today?" "Well.um.um.no colonel I think you may be right there is nothing you know that I don't." "Thanks for the reassurance Carter."  
  
"Colonel??" Hammond pushed. "Oh yeah a Portkey is a magical device that takes you to anywhere you choose in less then a second." "So it's like the Stargate?" "No I don't think that anyone has ever tried to go to another Planet Carter."  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond's voice was sharper this time demanding his full attention. "Oh right.um it will take us to the entrance of Hogwarts. But I will worn you if it doesn't work don't blame me I haven't done this in years. But before we go I have to wait for my reply, I don't want to be blown to smithereens by some over enthusiastic student."  
  
They didn't have to wait long, 2 minutes later a large eagle owl flew through the door and landed on Jack's out stretched arm. Jack took a letter that was attached to its leg off and read it.  
  
"Ok good Dumbledore is expecting us. Lets go." He dug around in his pocket for something then produced an old newspaper. He then lay it on the table. "Ok now everyone touch it." "Is this a joke?" Han asked. "No just touch it."  
  
All who were going touched the newspaper except Jack, "Sir aren't you coming?" Sam asked. "Yes but I hate Portkeys so I'm going to go ahead and meet you there. Just say Porteus together and I will see you there." With that he disappeared.  
  
They all stared in shock at the spot that the Colonel had been but did as he said, as soon as they had said the word they all felt a sharp tug at their navel and they all disappeared too. Leaving only Hammond and the guarding airmen. "God Speed." He whispered to himself before returning to his office. 


	7. Reunions

Chapter 7  
  
"Welcome to the Christmas Ball, Students and teachers. We are going to have a few dances then dinner will be served. Enjoy." Dumbledore then sat and watched the students and some teachers dance.  
  
He could see, Obi-Wan dancing with Bant, Hagrid with Sprout, and even Siri dancing with Snape who was scowling till she whispered something in his ear making him laugh and the students around stop dancing in shock of the usually horrid Potions Master laughing.  
  
But he was worried about Padmé who hadn't moved from her spot in the corner. She had been very depressed for about a week. She had stopped wearing her really elaborate dresses but still her cloths were high above the normal Earth clothing, tonight she was wearing a dark green dress with a tight corset, it had a high neck and went out at the hips to flow around her. But this one didn't have any jewellery or decorations, it seemed a bit like she was going to a funeral rather then at a party.  
  
He was about to go over and try to cheer her up when he saw a group of people appear out of nowhere on the lawn. "Students all of you are to stay in here. Prefects you're in charge teachers come with me." He said as he drew his wand, he ran towards the door to the great hall, followed by the teachers.  
  
He got to the front door and watched the group approach, he looked behind him to see which teachers had followed and with had stayed to keep charge of the students. It seemed as if all the teachers had joined him except the Jedi who were still in the hall. He noticed that somehow Padmé and Sabe had shed their extravagant dress and where now in cloths more suitable for fighting.  
  
Padmé and Sabe came up beside him. He could now see that Padmé was wearing a white bodysuit that looked as if it had seen better days. It had long pants that were tucked into white boots, but the top was ripped across the middle with one sleeve missing. Both arms had a silver ring around them and she had a white belt to match with utility pouches. He knew enough about Muggles to know that the thing on her belt was a gun holder, she had the gun in her hand. When she turned slightly away from him he could also see three slits in the back of the suit that looked like scratch marks from a very large cat. But Sabe looked as if her dress had a detachable skirt, so was now wearing the corset from her dress and matching pants.  
  
Dumbledore returned his attention to the people ahead. There were about 15 or so, ranging from Hagrid's size to what looked like tiny children. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dumbledore yelled. "Dumbledore you must be losing your memory if you've forgotten me after only 20 years." Someone yelled. The Headmaster hesitated trying to match a face to the name. "Sorry I can't seem to place you." "Well then would you get rid of the weapons, your scaring the children." "Where not scared." Three small indignant voices said. "Well then your scaring Teal'c." "I am not scared either O'Neill." "Ohh fine just please can we come inside it's cold out here."  
  
"How do we know you won't turn against us if we let you in." Snape asked. "Look, I'm the only wizard, 12 of us are Muggle, and 3 of those are kids. I really don't think we are going to hurt you." "What how did Muggles get passed the defences?" "What on Earth is a Muggle?" Sam said confused. "You are, Sam and I gave them a Portkey to get here. We are here to collect Padmé Skywalker is she here?" Jack said trying not to lose his temper.  
  
"What do you want with me?" The woman in question asked. "M'lady were here to take you home." Qui-Gon said. "Master Jinn is that you?" Padmé squinted to try and make out his face. "Yes Padmé it's me." "Where are my children?" "There here too."  
  
Padmé turned to Sabe. "Get Obi-Wan he will know if they are telling the truth." Sabe left and returned a minute later with Obi-Wan. He looked at the group, and then closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them he walked down to the group.  
  
"Master" He bowed to his former Mentor. "Padawan," He bowed again. "They are who they say they are Headmaster." "Very well come in then."  
  
Most of the teachers went back into the Great hall to rejoin the party and the other Jedi came in and stood off to the side of the entrance hall, while the Masters and Padawans renewed their training links that had faded slightly in the years of absence. 


End file.
